


Saving Christmas 2: The Lost Boy

by heffermonkey



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Santa Clause (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Christmas, Comedy, Community: 1_million_words, Drama, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Mystery, Parenthood, Romance, Seasonal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the adventure of 'Saving Christmas', Steve and Danny are propelled into another Christmas Adventure.  It's only five days until Christmas and Santa has been kidnapped!  Bernard is sent to fetch Steve and Danny to the North Pole to investigate his disappearance.  With only days until Christmas and nobody to deliver the presents, the magic of the season is beginning to be lost.  And with only old elves tales about a lost boy and a mysterious, dark entity called 'Mr Grim' as the number one suspect, it's a race against time to save Santa and save Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Prologue: The Beginning of Everything

**December 23rd**

"You know what Danny? I wish we'd never met!"

In the blink of an eye Steve disappeared, leaving Danny standing in the black, dense darkness, deserted and alone. He stumbled forward blindly, reaching out hopelessly but Steve was gone and all he could feel was a cold emptiness inside, like a part of him had been ripped away. A fear poured into that empty space, loneliness, helplessness and the feeling of abandonment. Danny knew what had had to do, he had to go on alone and that made him even more afraid.

~

Steve woke up on the cold floor of the school corridor, propped up against some lockers. How he'd gotten there he didn't know. He sat up, looking around with a wild look of surprise.

"Danny?" he yelled but nobody replied. And his voice felt eerily different, like an echo through a deep hole. He got to his feet, rubbing at his chest - a strange feeling overwhelmed him. He felt empty, lonely - it was a familiar feeling but not one he'd felt in years. Not since before Danny.

 _'I wish we'd never met'_ \- the words bombarded his brain like a record on a loop and he buried his head into his hands. Footsteps interupted him and he looked around, seeing someone walking down the hall and realising it was Danny.

"Danny!" Steve said, surging towards him "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

Danny looked blankly at him. No, not blankly. As he drew closer Steve realised he wasn't even looking at him but past him, through him.

"Danny?" Steve asked, before gasping and spinning around, looknig down at himself in surprise. Danny had walked through him, just right on through him like he didn't exist. Steve followed him to a room, his old classroom where he used to teach.

A light went off in Steve's head as he watched himself, his former self, glance up from where he hunched over his desk as Danny announced his arrival.

It was where they'd first met, the beginning of everything.


	3. Santa-napped!

**December 21s** t

"So this year we get Grace from the twenty third through until Christmas Day afternoon," Danny finalised with Steve as they sat eating breakfast. "Then she's at Rachel and Stan's through until New Years Eve, remember we're going to their place for the party? Then Grace is coming home with us for that weekend and school starts on the Tuesday."

"Okay, great," Steve nodded along as he read the paper. Danny stood to put the mugs into the dishwasher, looking out onto the lanai as he did so.

"What the-?" he started, staring long and hard outside as if to be sure he was seeing correctly. A pair of reindeer stood idly on the lanai, chewing on some of the plants in a large flower pot. He was pretty sure it was Blitzen and Cupid.

"What's up?" Steve asked standing in alarm at the sound of Danny's voice.

"I'll tell you what's up," A voice said behind them. "We've got six days to save Christmas or we are all doomed!"

Steve and Danny looked at each other, both sighing as they turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Hi Bernard," they said in unison.

"What's an elf gotta do to get a cocoa around here?" Bernard asked, hands on his hips before he did a small spin, searching the room. "Where's Grace, she around? Because the more hands on deck we can get the better. Doomed I tell you, doomed!"

"Have a seat Bernard," Danny said to him, waving to the table. "I'll start the cocoa and you can explain what you are doing here."

"What am I doing here? I'll tell you what I'm doing here," Bernard began, sitting down and looking at Steve with his most serious of expressions, making Steve squirm in his seat. "I just - I need a moment to gather myself before I say it-."

Bernard paused and took in a breath, gazing at Steve and then to Danny who looked alarmed at Bernard's intensity.

"It's so hard I'll say it fast," Bernard said after a long silence. Squeezing his eyes shut he spoke quickly. "Santa is missing."

Steve and Danny stared at him like he'd grown a second head. Bernard, after relaying the terrible news, slumped forward on the table, head buried in his arms as he groaned miserably.

"He went missing yesterday," Bernard's muffled explanation could barely be heard before he sat up again. "He was at the house, then poof, gone. Nobody can find him, we've looked everywhere. The pole isn't a big place when you think of how much we inhabit. We checked the magic scale, he didn't use it to take himself off to somewhere in the world. He was simply in the North Pole and then had dissappeared."

"Gone," Danny said, hurriedly pouring out a cocoa and putting it down in front of the distraught elf. "He can't just be gone."

"But he is," Bernard lamented, sitting up and looking at him. Danny knew Bernard took his job role seriously, he could be a tough, hard working elf and had a caustic sense of humour, but he was never hopeless and right now that was what Bernard was. 

"What can we do?" Steve asked, patting Bernard on the arm.

"Well, you solve crimes," Bernard pointed out to the both of them as if they didn't already know. "Mrs Claus sent me here to bring you back to the pole with me. You're going to help us get Santa back."

~

It hadn't taken much persuasion. For one, they'd been to the North Pole and were eager to visit again. And they both knew it was important to find Santa, for the sake of Christmas and magic in the world. Their own relationship had flourished from the magic of Christmas.

"We should get Grace," Danny pointed out as they prepared to fly out with Bernard.

"No time," Bernard said, grabbing him and Steve by the arms and pulling them outside. "We can get her later, right now we need you at the pole examining the evidence. Please, time is critical. There's only six days until Christmas."

Neither of them had time to protest. The reindeer were pulling a small sleigh which Bernard pushed them into. It was a tight fit but soon they were in the air, heading for the North Pole before either of them could blink.


	4. The Scene of the Crime

**December 21st**

As soon as they arrived they knew something was different about the North Pole. Mrs Claus and the elves were keeping things running, but there was a distinctive lack of excitement. It was unusual, the elves were by nature childishly innocent, so their worry about Santa's whereabouts created a depressed atmosphere despite Mrs Claus's efforts to keep everyones spirits up.

Still, there was time to find him and plans for Christmas day still had to go ahead; everyone hoped Santa would be found in time for Christmas Eve. Bernard took Steve and Danny directly to Mrs Carol Calvin-Claus and the four of them hurried to the Claus house not far from the large workshop that was the centre of the Elf city they called home.

"He doesn't get much time to relax this time of year," Carol explained as they walked along. "But we're decorating the house and getting ready for all the family to arrive in a few days."

"Where's Buddy?" Danny asked as they reached the house.

"Staying with my parents," Carol informed him. Buddy was their son. "He's been there a week, he doesn't know about Scott. They're arriving on Christmas Eve - this is the first year Buddy was going to go with Scott to deliver the gifts. I'm hoping I don't have to tell him his dad is missing."

"You said he was at home?" Steve said as she let them into the large, welcoming house. "He was alone?"

"Yes, we'd just finished some of the final decorations in the living room. He was having a rest, I left him with his cocoa and a book but he was already falling asleep in his chair. I had to do some errands but I wasn't gone long, maybe half an hour. When I got home he was gone and -."

She paused and glanced at Steve and Danny, Bernard patting her gently on the shoulder.

"And what?" Danny questioned with some concern.

"And I found everything like this."

Mrs Claus led them to the living room, the last place her husband had been seen. The room was covered in a fine black soot, it rested over everything like a blanket. They didn't enter but Steve and Danny looked around in bewilderment at the sight.

"Nobody has been into the room since we found it like this," Bernard explained. "As soon as we realised Santa wasn't here we searched the pole but he wasn't to be found."

"We didn't know what to do, but we've sent out messages the the Legendary characters hoping they may be able to help," Mrs Claus continued. "And I sent Bernard for you because, well, because it's your jobs to solve crimes. I think my husband has been kidnapped."

"But who would want to kidnap Santa Claus?" Danny shrugged.

"Not everybody loves Christmas," Mrs Claus pointed out. 

"Yeah and not everybody believes," Danny agreed. "But that wouldn't explain why they'd kidnap Santa. This has to have motive, the person who's taken him must have a reason for doing so."

"And why all the soot?" Steve said looking into the room again. "Even if it came from the fireplace it wouldn't have landed as it has. This covers everything evenly, from ceiling to floor."

Bernard looked at them all with worried eyes and shifted from foot to foot awkwardly.

"Bernard?" Steve said knowingly. He could tell the elf had something to add.

"It's nothing," Bernard shook his head but Steve and Danny both knew there was something going on in his head.

"Anything you know would help," Danny said carefully. "Even if it seems insignificant."

"It isn't insignificant," Bernard shook his head. "It's just a silly scary story elves used to tell their children at bedtime."

"What's the story?" Steve coaxed.

"I can't remember everything," Bernard said with a shrug. "It's been years since I heard it told. Elves these days don't tell it, but some my age remember the scary tale of Mr Grim. Mr Grim would sneak into homes and take you away and all that would left was a pile of soot. Nobody really believed it and like I said, it's been years since the story was told. I'm talking hundreds of years. Grim is nothing more than an old elves tale."

"Old tales usually have an element of truth, the story is woven around it over the years and becomes distorted," Carol said thoughtfully. "Do you know where it orignated? Why the story began?"

"No," Bernard shook his head. "But I know an elf who will. Perhaps he can help."

"It can't hurt to try," Danny agreed. "Who is this elf?"

"Cedric," Bernard said proudly. "The oldest elf in the world."


	5. Cedric

**December 21st**

To get to Cedric, Bernard hitched Comet and Dancer to a sled and soon they were on their way, galloping through snow hills and ice fields. If their reasons for visiting was less important, Steve and Danny might have taken time to enjoy the sleigh ride and appreciate the romance of the moment. However they knew time was of the essence, the longer Santa was missing, the harder it would be to find him. Plus Christmas Day was fast approaching and Santa's disappearance was already having an effect on everybody. It would only get worse until they got him back.

The sled drew upwards through a forest of Christmas trees which gleamed with what looked like twinkle lights. On closer inspection, Danny and Steve realised the lights were tiny snowflakes, much like the one they'd received for Christmas the year before on their first Christmas together from the Claus's. The effect was like passing through a forest of pine and tiny twinkling stars.

The sled drew up to a ramshackle cottage also decorated with twinkling snowflakes. Snow had built up on its roof and smoke wisped out of the chimney as Bernard led the way to the door. They'd been given large furry coats to fight the chill but it was still cold and when the door opened they all moved quickly inside.

"Bernard, how nice to see you," Cedric said. He was smaller than most of the elves they knew but he looked his age whereas many of the elves didn't. Bernard was nine hundred and fifty nine years old but barely looked like a man in his twenties. Cedric was wizened, his gray hair stuck up all around his head like he'd put his finger in an electrical socket. He had a long beard which was braided and hung over his shoulder out of the way. He had a round, chubby face, with bright red cheeks and that glittery skin that all elves had. His eyes were beady but shiny, glinting in the light. He looked old but he didn't move like an aged elf, he bounded around like all elves did. Bernard had told them he was one thousand, three hundred and five. "I wasn't expecting many visitors at this time, shouldn't you be dealing with the chaos of the workshop?"

"We have an emergency," Bernard explained, waving a hand to Danny and Steve. "This is Danny and Steve, they're here because we need their help and yours. Santa is missing."

Cedric, who'd been grinning as Bernard spoke to him, gave Bernard a frown. "Missing? Did you say missing?"

"Yes missing," Bernard nodded. 

"Come, sit," Cedric ordered, waving a hand into the living room. "Warm up by the fire and tell me what's happend. This is unprecedented Bernard, how will the presents be delivered without Santa?"

"I know, I know," Bernard nodded and sank into a chair. "What are we going to do?"

"Maybe if we explain to Cedric why we're here," Danny pointed out. "He might be able to help us figure that out."

"Steve and Danny?" Cedric said, sitting and looking at them knowingly. He grinned at Steve and gave a wink, "Ah, the man who didn't believe in Santa Claus. I'm betting you believe now."

"Uh, yeah," Steve flushed, embarassed at the memory, with a quick nod. Danny patted him on the knee and smiled.

"How did you think I could help?" Cedric asked with a frown.

"Santa went missing from his home," Bernard explained. "And all that was left behind was soot."

Cedric stared at him, his beady eyes seeming to get smaller in his head. "Soot you say?"

"Yeah, it's everywhere," Steve explained further. "It covers everything, from ceiling to floor. There seems to be no sign of disturbance or struggle. Bernard said there used to be an old tale -."

"The lost boy," Cedric said with a nod. " And Mr Grim. Yes, I know it. Not a well known tale these days. Well, there's been no need to tell it - Grim hasn't been heard of or sighted for many years, since Bernard was a young elf."

"The lost boy?" Danny questioned.

"Yes, well, there is part tale, part legend," Cedric shrugged. "I'll tell you the whole story and you can take from it what you will. As I said, it's an old tale. One from when I was young myself. Hundreds of years ago, there used to be a lot more magic in the world, back when more people believed in all of the legendary characters, not just Santa but all of them. Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, Mother Nature, Father Time, Sandman, Cupid; the world has become a cynical place when it comes to believing in them all."

Danny and Steve didn't answer but it was true. They saw it every day in their line of work. They all sat down in front of Cedric's roaring fire as he began his story.


	6. The Tale of the Lost Boy & Mr Grim

_"A long time ago, in simpler times, when there was more space in the world for magic to exist, special miracles would happen at Christmas time. Miracles so special, so unique that they didn't occur very often and when they did, they always caused a flurry of excitement among the elves. If a stork was spied flying in from the east, everybody knew a special meeting would be held with the legendary characters, to choose the lucky person or couple in the world to receive the miracle gift._

_For the miracle was a child, to be gifted to person or people who wished hard enough, dreamed long enough, yearned most emphatically for a child. Nobody knew where the storks or miracle child came from, but by Christmas Eve they knew where the miracle was destined. It was Santa's job to deliver the bundle on Christmas Eve. Sometimes the child was a baby, sometimes a toddler, even some aged four or five, each child ready to join their chosen family."_

A stork hadn't been sighted in hundreds of years and with less magic in the world, the chances of the special miracles had grown slimmer every passing year. The stories had become mere elvish fairytales. Cedric was one of the last elves to remember the last miracle to arrive at the North. The child had been six or seven, small, with big brown eyes like saucers on his little angelic like face. Soft cream complexion, scattered with freckles, robust red cheeks, pink rosebud lips. A quiet boy, ready for the adventure, wrapped up in a blue wool suit, black boots and a furry cloak, his outfit a special gift from the Santa of that time.

Cedric had been in the crowd with the other elves as they waved Santa and the boy off on Christmas Eve. He remembered that eve had passed like all the others. For the next week the workshop would be closed and everybody would celebrate through until the New Year, then come January, work would begin in preparation for the next Christmas's toys. Things didn't ever stay still for long in the North Pole.

Only Santa was late coming back on Christmas morning. And when he did return, there was something sombre and dejected about him. Cedric was merely a young elf who worked on a production line in those days, so it took some time for the story to reach him. Something terrible had happened on Christmas Eve. Santa had delivered all the toys and then had taken the child to the home that was to be his. It was custom to take the child into the home, lay them down, sprinkle some Sandman dust over their eyes so they slept and when they awoke, it would be to their new family. The memories of storks and Santa, the North Pole and elves would become a dream. And the people wouldn't question where the child came from, because the magic in their hearts, believing in miracles, meant they were all ready to love them and the words father and mother would already be formed on the childs lips.

Word was, Santa had delivered the child, lay them down and left them sleeping. Only something terrible had happened, something not even the legendary characters could control or forsee. The couple, a very dear, kind and caring husband and wife, who hadn't ever been lucky enough to have children of their own, had been delivering presents of their own. As they made their way home, early Christmas morning, after delivering gifts to many of their neghbours who they knew were in need of some kindness and care, they were caught in a terrible blizzard and perished in an accident on the slippy slopes of the mountain region where they lived.

Santa, who had directed the sleigh homeward and avoided the storm had received word from Mother Nature and Father Time about the tragedy and had rushed back to fetch the child, now alone and helpless, waiting for parents who would never arrive. Only the storm was so bad, so dangerous, that it took time and a lot of magic to reach the house again. It was Christmas Day and though the little house was a long way off from people, Santa had to be careful, hiding the sleigh in the woods behind the house and rushing into the little cottage for the child. But the child was gone. Santa searched the little home, but the boy was nowhere to be seen. All that Santa found was coal dust scattered all over the floor.

After searching long and hard, in the house and in the woods, Santa, with a heavy heart, had returned to the North Pole.

"He never really forgave himself," Cedric shrugged. "It was a sad time for everyone, though many speculated that because of the death of the parents, the child simply returned to where he came from with the storks. At least, well I suppose perhaps we told ourselves that to make it a happier ending for him. But it was always a mystery about the soot Santa found, the dissappearance of the boy so quickly. He always thought something foul was amiss. The next year, no stork arrived and the next and the next. The boy became the lost boy, never to be seen again. The last of his kind."

"What about this Mr Grim?" Danny said with a frown. "Who is he and what's this all have to do with him?"

"Well over the years, the lost boys tragic tale became just that, a tale. Elves began to forget or it became diluted with differences as each person forgot something or made their own addition. But something mysterious began to occur. People began going missing on Christmas Eve. Not many and not every year and always just one person in this particular way. They'd dissappear and pile of soot was left in their place. Now the story is a mysterious shadow descends into the room of the person who is taken, it creeps and stalks and surrounds them and takes them into the shadowlands, leaving in their wake, linings of soot. The shadow became known as Mr Grim and enough have seen him for us to believe he exists. The Santa of the lost boy always believed this Mr Grim was the mystery behind our lost miracle."

"But if it is this Mr Grim," Steve said as he took all of this in. "Why take Santa?"

"It had been many decades since Grim was sighted or heard about," Cedric explained. "Which is why elves like Bernard only half believe the tales. We think Grim didn't like happiness, so he took happiness away from the world. Santa, with the other legendary characters, help keep happiness in the world. Happiness isn't just a feeling, it had elements of magic. Of all the legendary characters, Santa is integral to the worlds happiness and with him gone, well you've already seen the changes. Don't you think the elves and the North Pole are less happy than usual? Look at Bernard for example. He can be a grump at times but I've never seen him so downcast. If it is Grim, and I suspect it is, then he's taken one of the worlds sources of happiness. It would have taken a lot of magic to take Santa into the shadowlands, perhaps all the soot left behind is the fallout of that. Perhaps Grim has been waiting so long for his chance, especially now. Scott Calvin has been a inspiration to the world, he'd made people believe again, even the most hard hearted person has been changed because of him."

Cedric eyed Steve as he spoke and grinned at him. "Belief in Christmas and it's magic are on the rise because of Scott becoming Santa Claus. If you wanted to take happiness out of the world, if you wanted to bring people sadness and heartache, why take one person at a time-."

"When you can take the source," Steve finished with a nod.

"Guess we can safely assume we know who's took him," Danny agreed. "Problem is where to and how do we get him back?"

"To the shadowlands, a place fuelled by negative feelings of the world," Cedric explained to them. "The only place a person like Grim could exist."

"How do we get there?" Danny asked, getting to his feet. They needed to act fast.

Cedric looked up at him, then to Steve before he rested his eyes on Bernard.

"You need to call an emergency meeting-," Cedric said quickly.

"They're already on their way," Bernard replied, getting to his feet also. "Mrs Claus sent out messengers as soon as Santa went missing."

"Then back to Elf city we go," Cedric urged, hopping to his feet and scurrying accross the room. "There's not a moment to lose."


	7. The Legendary Characters

Danny and Steve sat down at the table, a large round one that sat in the middle of a domed room within Elf City. At the table also sat the legendary characters, a rather overwhelming prospect. They'd heard talk of all the legendary characters but never had a chance to meet them officially.

There was Father Time, Mother Nature, The Easter Bunny, The Sandman, Jack Frost , Cupid and The Tooth Fairy, with Danny, Steve, Mrs Claus, Bernard and Cedric to complete the group. It was a sombre mood as Danny, Steve, Cedric and Bernard brought everyone up to speed with their suspicions.

"The Shadowlands," Tooth Fairy said, sitting back with a shudder. Easter Bunny squeaked and tried to hide under the table, Mother Nature pulling his arm to stop him, though she was nervous herself.

"What are these shadowlands?" Danny asked them, sensing it was a place nobody wanted to talk about.

"The world was born with magic in it, some good, some bad," Mother Nature explained calmly. "Once there was an unequal balance, many generations ago, before many can remember. We, as legendary characters, cast a spell to hold the bad magic at bay, that is how the shadowlands came to be."

"It's where everything bad in the world, bad thoughts, bad feelings, nightmares, are held," Father Time continued. "Of course even together, nobody has the power to contain every bit of bad in the world, but it holds the majority."

"You sure about that," Danny said grimly, having seen enough bad in his life, murders, rapes, things no person should have to suffer or endure in their lives, long or short.

"Think about everything you have witnessed in your career," Mother Nature retorted. "Then mulitply that by the hundreds and thousands, that is the world without the shadowlands."

Danny shuddered and sat back.

"What makes you think Grim is there?" Steve asked instead, keeping the subject on track.

"It is the only place he can hide without us detecting him all this time," Jack Frost pointed out. "And the only place he could hide Santa. We'd be able to find him if he was lost somewhere in the world."

"So how do we get there?" Danny asked.

The room fell silent and he glanced up to find all the legendary characters loking at one another with unsure expressions on their faces.

"What? What is it?" Danny asked, both he and Steve sitting forward.

"We can send you there, but it would be unwise," Tooth Fairy told them. 

"How else do you expect us to get Santa back? Time is of the essence here people remember!" Danny said impatiently, slamming his hand on the table.

"Danny," Steve said, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Danny let out a breath and looked at him with a hopeless look. Steve smiled and looked at the group again. "Danny is right, we're running out of time and options. If you can send us there, then we have to go."

"Steve, the shadowlands, its influences. You can already see how dejected people are becoming because of Santa's dissappearance. We can't protect you in the shadowlands. You could revert back to the person you once were and we can't promise you won't stay that way when you come back," Mother Nature told him softly. "You could lose everything."

"But if we go and Santa is there, if we bring him back," Steve replied. "Then we've made a difference."

"It won't only be you affected, Danny, Grace, the life you've built together, it could all be gone," Cupid said, fluttering down from his perch on the mantle of the giant fireplace in the room. "Are you prepared for that? To lose the last two years and go back to how things were?"

"Steve," Danny said beside him, taking his hand. "We don't have to do this."

"You know we do," Steve said, looking him in the eye. "What he did for me, for us. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here."

"But like they said babe, it could cost everything. Not just us, but who you are, being happy, happy with who you are and not struggling with it."

"You saved me once, you can do it again," Steve replied. "I've got that much faith in you Danny. You and Grace."

"You're sure?" Danny asked, squeezing his hand.

"It's our job right? Saving the day," Steve said with a smile. "We can do this."

"Okay," Danny nodded. "All right, let's go get Santa back."


	8. Into the Shadowlands

**December 22nd**

"Remember, once you're there, we can't bring you back, you have to find the way out yourself," Mother Nature warned them as they stood in the middle of the square in Elf City. Steve and Danny stood in the middle, with the legendary characters in a circle around them.

"If you find Santa and defeat Grim then you'll find a way home I'm sure," Jack Frost included. These days he helped Santa and ran some of the workshops throughout the year, already run off his feet the last few days without Santa had made him realise even more how important Santa was in the running of things. He didn't know how the man stayed jolly all the time. Jack had to take time outs, go off into the world and create snow days for many lucky children just to stay sane from the huge working operation of the workshops at the Pole.

"We understand," Danny replied, Steve nodding along. Danny turned to where Bernard stood just behind the legendary characters, watching anxiously. "Bernard, if we don't come back, if something happens, I need you to explain to Grace."

"We'll come back Danny," Steve said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Danny gave a stiff nod but looked Bernard in the eye. The Elf stared loyally back and gave a firm nod. 

"I will, I promise," Bernard told them.

"Let's do this," Steve said.

The legendary characters all held hands, forming a tight circle. At first nothing happened, nobody said anything, then the wind seemed to pick up, the light snowfall seemed to thicken and whirl around them. Everything turned white and both men felt like they were in the eye of a twisting, raging snowstorm, it was hard to breathe, impossible to see and the only noise was whilrling, swirling air, so loud it made their ears roar. Suddenly everything felt weightless, like they were in the air flying, buffeted and pushed and shaken around.

Then everything went black. They were standing, but both had to take a moment to catch their breath and let their eyes get used to their new surroundings. There was a dark gloom all around, everything was in shadow, dark, grim and grey.

"Guess we've arrived," Danny rasped out, his throat felt dry and he swallowed down a couple of times.

"Guess so," Steve nodded, doing a quick recon of their whereabouts but in every direction everything was just as bleak and grey as where they stood. They were on a path and in the distance, not too far, were mountains that rose up from the craggy ground. The rest of the landscape was vast, stretching for what seemed like forever, lifeless and empty. "I think we should head for the mountains. If Santa was brought here, if Grim lives in this place, it would make sense his home would be there. It's the only place that would provide any shelter."

"This entire place is uninhabitable," Danny said with a shiver, but he agreed Steve's judgement made sense.

They started walking, Steve taking the lead. The ground was dry beneath their feet and rocky boulders lined the path either side. It was like nowhere they'd ever been before and as Danny looked around, it felt as if the shadows stretched towards them, trying to engulf them. He moved instinctively closer to Steve, nearly tripping him up accidentally he walked so close.

"Watch it," Steve said, elbowing him backwards. Danny was surprised, it had been an accident and there was no need for Steve to be so moody.

"Sorry, I didn't do it on purpose," Danny said exasperated. "Doesn't this place give you the creeps?"

Steve scowled and started walking without replying and Danny, hurt by Steve's behaviour, frowned and hurried after him.

"What's your problem?" Danny asked irritably.

"Didn't realise you were such a pussy," Steve said over his shoulder.

"What? Steve?" Danny frowned after him. They argued plenty, usually over silly things of litte consequences. They disagreed and they yelled, but they never hurled insults like that.

"God, Danny, stop whining," Steve said sharply. "What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me?" Danny said, reaching out and grabbing his arm, pulling Steve round to face him. "I'm wondering that about you."

"Maybe I'm begining to realise what a burden you are," Steve told him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Danny yelled angrily. Around them a wind swirled and howled, the shadows seemed closer.

"You're like a broken record," Steve said, jabbing a finger at him. "What's with all the questions? You stupid or something? Am I not making sense?"

"No you aren't," Danny shook his head and slapped his hand away. "You're making zero sense. What's gotten into you?"

"I'm realising what a pain in the ass you are," Steve pointed out. "God, I remember when I first met you, you were so god damned irritating. Like an itch I couldn't get rid of. An itch I'm now stuck with. Can't believe this is my life now."

"What, as opposed to your life before?" Danny yelled back, hurt, confused. How could Steve say what he was saying? "Before me you were miserable, your life was full of secrets and about hiding away from the real world."

"I was comfortable like that," Steve said, giving him a shove. "I knew where I stood. I didn't have people pointing fingers or questioning how I lived my life. And I didn't have to listen to you moaning and complaining all of the time."

"How can you say that?" Danny said, stepping up to him angrily. "Me and Grace, we changed your life, you were nobody before I met you."

"Whatever Danny," Steve said, he was so angry, Danny hadn't seen him like that for a long time. "You know what? I wish we'd never met."

"Steve?" Danny blinked and moved forward, Steve had dissappeared. Gone, just like that, in a blink of an eye. Around him it was like the shadows were pressing closer, trying to grab onto him.

"Steve," Danny yelled again, turning but all around him was vast void of the place they were in. Nothing but grey desert and rock. _'Wish we'd never met'_ , the words carried on the wind to him with a ghoulish sound. Danny closed his eyes and covered his ears, this wasn't happening. He couldn't be stuck in this place alone, but even covering his ears he could hear Steve say the words. "No, no not like this. It doesn't end like this."

"It's already ended," A voice whispered behind him. Danny felt thin cold fingers run over his arm. "He left you here, all alone."

Danny turned but there was nothing but shadows, all moving and swirling at his feet. He looked to the mountains again, that was where he had to go. He still had a job to do. He focused and started walking along the trail again, all the while the voice taunted him, the ice cold touch snagging at his shirt to slow him down.

"Don't you wonder what your life would have been like without him?" The voice asked. "You're thinking it aren't you?"

"Stop it," Danny said angrily, if it was his conscience talking he wasn't going to listen. "Shut up."

"All his issues and you have so many of your own."

Danny halted and spun around but there was nothing there to engage with. "Leave me alone," he yelled into the emptiness.

The shadows seemed to merge together, growing, thickening. Danny took a step back as he realised something was forming, something dangerous and frightening. He tried to stay clam but he could feel his heartbeat quicken and his breath tighten. He was afraid and something was feeding his fear, something he couldn't prevent. He wished Steve was there beside him, to give him strength and protect him.

"He left you all alone," the shadow didn't hold shape, it moved and shimmered out of phase. A face emerged, misshapen and malevolent. "Deserted you when you needed him most."

Danny moved back, aware he was in danger. But the shadows body seemed to reach out for him, tendrils of darkness encompassing his arms and legs, pulling him in. The distorted face dissappeared, swirled, emerged more grotesque than before. "I can feel your anger, your pain."

"No, stop," Danny tried to yell but the black was surrounding him now, folding around him like a blanket and pulling him in. The face hovered and moved one way, then another, losing shape then suddenly there again. Danny's heart hammered hard in his chest, trying not to panic, but he felt paralysed "Steve!"

"He can't hear you any more," the shadow told him. "He doesn't know you exist any more. Don't you feel it Danny? That part of your life fading, it's already begun. Soon you'll forget, it will be as if neither of you had ever met, just as he wanted."

Danny shuddered and struggled because he could feel something deep inside. "No, please god no."

Danny sank down to his knees and the shadows swallowed him up.


	9. The Cavalry

**December 23rd**

"Dad? Steve?" Grace yelled as she came through the door. Catching sight of Steve she grinned, put one foot on the porch and waved to someone outside. "Steve's here, bye Mom, see you in a few days."

Steve heard the car pull away and stared as Grace closed the door behind her, dumping a bag by the door. She walked further into the room, looking around. 

"Hey, where's dad?" Grace asked with a grin. "You leave any decorations for me to put up?"

Steve stood up and frowned, looking around him. He was back home, Grace was there, that meant he was back in his own timeline he hoped.

"Grace, what's the date?" Steve asked her.

"You kidding?" Grace laughed, walking over to him. Her smile dropped as she looked at him with concern. "Hey you okay? What's going on Steve?"

"The date Grace, please," Steve asked, taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

"It's the twenty third," Grace informed him. "What's going on and where's Danno?"

"It's a long story," Steve began.

"One we can inform you of as we move," Bernard interrupted, suddenly appearing from beside the tree. "Hi Grace. Yes, it's me. Yes, it's another adventure. No, it isn't Steve's fault this time. Well, not all of it, though he did nearly change his own history and ruin all your futures by saying he wished he'd never met your dad, but he was influenced by negative energy so we'll let it slide as long as it doesn't happen again. No more chances Steve, we fixed it once, that's all you get. So come on, Santa and Danny need you both, there's enough energy left to get you into the shadowlands but there isn't much time left. You need to go now, c'mon, walk and talk peope, walk and talk."

Grace took his whole speech in open mouthed and turned to ask Steve a question but he silenced her with a raised hand. "I'll explain on the way."

Pulling her along with him he walked over to Bernard, who gave them both a serious look. "Okay, here." He handed over the snowflake they'd received from the Claus's for Christmas two years ago. "Cedric said you'd need it."

Grace took it from him and he reached out, putting his hands on their shoulders. "Ready? Let's go."

Before either of them could reply, Bernard blinked and everything turned sparkling white.

"Steve!" Grace yelled when they appeared in the shadowlands, grabbing Steve's arm tightly. "Where are we? What is this place?"

"Long story," Steve replied again. "Bernard, how - I thought I'd lost everything."

"While you and Danny were here looking for Santa, the legendary characters put their heads together. They figured there might be a chance, a fail safe, just in case. Guess it worked."

"But, how?" Steve frowned. 

"You deserve the second chance," Bernard told him. "You don't call Father Time, Father Time for nothing. Now we have to find Danny and Steve, you need to keep your head together. Like I said, no more chances. You revert back to who you were, there's no getting you back from that."

"Come on Gracie," Steve yelled. The wind was holwling, shadows casting their dark presence over their path ahead. They could only go forward or back. Steve squinted and peered ahead. He could see the giant mountains rising up where he and Danny had been planning on heading, the cave network. He had to rely on Danny going forward without him. It was what Danny would do.

It didn't take long to reach the mouuntains, the path leading up into them. Steve and Bernard searched for a cave entrance, Grace still clinging to Steve tightly. 

"Over here," Bernard shouted, Steve and Grace following his voice around a rocky crag, finding Bernard by the gaping hole of a cave.

They all looked aprehensive, before Steve took charge. "We can't go back, we have to keep moving. Santa, Danny, Christmas, it's all up to us. Come on."

"But it's so dark," Grace said, pulling at his arm and shaking her head. "I'm scared Steve, I don't want to go in there."

"Do you want to stay out here?" Steve snapped, before checking himself. He got down on a knee and put his hands on her shoulders, she looked ready to cry. "I'm sorry Grace, I didn't mean to shout. Look I know it's scary, but I'm not going to let anything happen to you. But we need to find Danny and I think he's in there somewhere. Just don't let go of my hand okay, trust me sweetheart, just trust me."

Grace flung her arms around his neck and clung tightly to him, shivering. Bernard came close and crouched by them as well.

"Hey you still got your snowflake?" Bernard asked with a smile. 

"Yeah," Grace replied, holding out the snowflake.

"Come on, I got something to show you," Bernard grinned wider, taking it off her and grabbing her hand. The three of them moved into the cave, darkness enveloping them. Bernard threw the snowflake into the cave, Grace shouting out fearing it would smash and break. Her cry turned into a smile when the snowflake suddenly hovered in the air and glowed, filling the cave with light. 

"And you thought it was just for decoration," Bernard teased with a laugh. As they moved forward, the snowflake moved further, leading the way. "If Santa is here, it will beam brighter. We better keep up."

With the snowflake leading the way, they tripped along the cave which got wider and deeper the further they went, the sounds of their voices and footsteps scuffing the floor. It got confusing, zig zagging left and right, sometimes they went up, then down, Steve and Bernard had to bend down at some points and at others the caves opened right up like gigantic spaces, empty and void.

"Look, look, it's getting brighter," Grace said happily when the snowflake began gleaming like a flashing beacon. 

"You're right Grace," Bernard grinned. "Good eye. Time to use these."

He dug his hand into his bag and brought out a handful of small snowflakes that glistened in his hands. 

"Once these detect Santa, they'll be quick, real quick," Bernard warned them. "Ready?"

They all looked at each other, Grace tightening her hand around Steve's. They both nodded and Bernard took in a breath before throwing the snowflakes into the air. They flew up before falling, becoming suspended in the air. There was a pause, then they all seemed to fizz and brighten, suddenly zooming off towards a tunnel on their left. Bernard grabbed the larger snowflake, pushed his hat further onto his head and began to run.

"Let's go!"

Grace and Steve weren't far behind.


	10. Facing the Grim

"My legs are tired," Grace panted as Steve half dragged her behind him as he tried to keep up with Bernard.

"I know sweetheart," Steve replied, breathing heavily himself. "I know. C'mere."

He stooped down and swung her up onto his back before trudging along again. She wasn't geting any younger or lighter but he drew on experience to keep moving.

"I think they're slowing down," Grace said into his ear as they went down yet another corridor of rock. She clung to him tightly and cried out happily. "There's a light up ahead."

Steve looked up and saw that she was right. There was a definite light of some kind, though not very bright. He caught up with Bernard who had cupped the snowflakes into his hand and pocketed them, handing Grace her large snowflake back. Slowly and cautiously they made their way forward and entered a large cavern.

"Danno, it's Danno," Grace yelled happily, wriggling down from Steve's hold and rushing over to her dad who lay half propped against the wall. "Dad, are you okay?"

"Gracie?" Danny asked confused, giving a grimace as he tried to sit up. "What are you doing here?"

"Bernard brought me," Grace replied, hugging him as he pulled her close. "And Uncle Steve."

"Steve?" Danny asked, brow furrowing. "But he left."

"Santa!" Grace cried out, seeing the jolly man sitting near Danny looking equally as exhausted.

Santa barely moved and raised a weary hand. "Hello there pretty lady."

Bernard rushed to Santa's side and put a hand on his shoulder. "Santa, are you okay?"

"Bernard, you are a sight for sore eyes," Santa said, giving him a pat on the hand. "Who's running the workshop?"

"Jack, Mrs Claus and Mother Nature have it under control," Bernard said with a small laugh, gaining a smile from Santa.

"What happened Sir?" He asked, turning serious.

"Grim," Santa said sadly, casting his eyes accross to the other side of the room.

"Well isn't this sweet," Grim said, making an apearance, the shadows on the other side of the cave gathered together to create a moving, writhing, swirling mass of black, Grim's face hovering amongst it. "Such a moving scene. I do love a reunion, don't you Daniel?"

Danny looked from Grim to Steve before dropping his gaze. Grace moved over to him, cuddling close to him at the sight of Grim as he loomed and hovered before them. Steve put a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Danny? I didn't mean it," Steve said urgently. "You have to believe me."

"You said it, that's the same thing," Danny snapped back, putting an arm around Grace. Grace gazed up at him with concern, hugging him.

"You okay Danno?" Grace asked him. "Don't be scared. We're here to rescue you. Somehow. Right Uncle Steve?"

"Course, I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you Gracie," Steve assured her, giving her face a stroke with his hand. He moved his other hand behind Danny's neck, squeezing his fingers lightly. "Danny?"

Beyond them Grim was grinning, a void of black where his mouth should be, a wretching, hollow laugh emanting from inside him. Grace shifted closer to Danny and Steve instinctively moved to put himself between them and Grim, though he had no idea how to fight the shadowy beast. Grim laughed louder, making the walls shake and the sound vibrated right into their bodies, making Steve flinch in response. Nothing in the world could prepare them for facing this mystical creature. Grim swirled and moved, coming closer, Steve automatically steered himself for breath on his face or some kind of touch but there was nothing, just black void that somehow merged into a face, disembodied in the mass of shadows that was Grim's body.

"Daniel is coming to understand the only person you can rely on is yourself," Grim taunted, laughing. "He doesn't care any more."

"Yes he does," Steve yelled back angrily. He'd felt what it was like to lose Danny once, he refused to feel that way again. He turned to Danny and cupped his face. "Danny it's this place, it's all Grim. You have to fight it. Don't let him win."

"Daddy," Grace said, sitting up and crowding closer to him to look him in the eye. "Whatever Uncle Steve did I think he's sorry. He came all the way here to this place to find you and save you. Don't you think that shows how much he loves you? You tell me all the time actions speak louder than words, isn't this what you mean by that? Please Danno."

Danny couldn't resist that sweet face looking at him so determinedly or Steve searching desperately for a second chance. He sat up a little and tugged Steve closer, a fist curling into his shirt.

"You said-," Danny started before Steve put a hand over his mouth.

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, honest," Steve promised.

"Hurt me that way again I swear I'll-," Danny said, shaking his head at him.

"Kill me, yeah I know," Steve agreed. "You have every right to."

They were interrupted by a shout of rage behind them. Grace shrieked and Danny grabbed her, pulling her close as Steve was suddenly knocked back and spun accross the floor, landing heavy against the cave wall. Black tendrils stretched from Grim's body and curled out towards them all. Bernard yelped as one wrapped around his ankle and pulled, tugging him upside down in the air and dangling him their like he was nothing but a rag doll. Grim seemed to be growing wider, bigger, more sinister by the second.

"This is all very sweet," Grim gurgled, sinister and imposing. "But I'm afraid I must break up the tender reunions."

A tendril stretched towards Danny and Grace. Danny held her tightly and Grace clutched onto him tightly, shaking in his arms.

"No," Steve yelled from accross the room. Danny looked up to see him struggling against black bonds that held him back from reaching them. He felt something snake between him and Grace, unable to stop it.

"Grace!" He yelled, feeling them being peeled apart despite his best efforts to hold on. "Gracie."

"Daddy, daddy," Grace said as they were pulled apart. Danny felt bonds tighten around his wrists, ankles and body, stopping him from reaching out to her. Grace scrambled backwards, finding herself in Santa's arms instead.

"It's okay, I got you," Santa said, holding her close. But Grim's shackles were beginning to make their way to him also. Santa pulled Grace close and whispered to her. "Listen to me Grace, listen very carefully."

"Please, leave her alone," Danny begged as he watched Grim's tendrils reaching out to her. "Please, please."

Bernard was wailing and yelling madly as he was still suspended in the air, being jiggled around, a puppet on a string. Steve was getting mad, the harder he fought the bonds the tighter they became. Danny couldn't take his eyes off Grace and the fear that he was about to lose her as Grim teased and taunted him, pretending to reach for her before pulling back, over and over again. Grim's laughter filled the air now, enjoying the game he had begun.

"Grace, look at me," Santa said and knelt straighter to look him in the eye. Those eyes which she trusted, without thought or reason. "Trust me?"

Grace nodded with a small smile. Even in this scary, awful place she trusted him completely. Santa gave her his warmest smile and pulled her in for a hug. "You can do it," Santa told her. "I believe in you."

Grace felt a strength gather inside that she didn't know she had. She pulled back, looked at him one final time and gave a determined nod. She stood up and turned to face Grim who was too busy tossing Bernard around in the air and enjoying how much Steve fought against him. Danny watched his little girl and was surprised at the determined face which reminded him a lot of Steve more than he actually was comfortable with. The Williams' were naturally stubborn but mixed with McGarrett's determination, well it was a recipe for the unknown. 

"Grace?" Danny said quietly, his little girl didn't look so little any more. Grace looked over at him and gave a small smile.

"It's okay Danno," Grace informed him. "I know what to do."

Grim peered down at her, twisting and drawing near, beginning to surround her with his black, grey shadowdy body.

"You think you can fight me?" Grim laughed at her loudly.

"Yes," Grace nodded and smiled. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be," Grim told her.

Grace dug a hand into her pocket and pulled out her snowflake. "Did you know every snowflake is unique? Everyone is different, sort of like people. Millions of snowflakes and each one different to the next. Right Santa?"

"That's right Grace," Santa smiled in agreement.

Grim laughed again, before brining his sinister face up close to hers. "You think you can fight me with a Christmas tree trinket little girl?"

"No," Grace shook her head. "But I can fight you with magic."

"Let me show you some magic," Grim told her. "A dissappearing act."

Suddenly the black expanse filled the room, a thick, dark expanse of void. It grew and grew, the cave shaking, ground rumbling. Grim roared and Danny watched in horror as suddenly it wrapped around Grace and pulled her in. He could Steve yelling as loud as him, but neither of them could fight against Grim's hold on them. Grim's laughter was hollow and evil, making their yells sound like whispers. Steve felt his ears throb from the sound and Danny winced and writhed uselessly.

Something stirred.

They both felt the bonds around them loosen and Grim's laugh turned to a sound of surprise. Bernard was also loosened, falling to the rocky floor with an 'oof'. He scrambled to his hand and knees and crawled quickly to Santa's side.

"What, what's happening to me?" Grim yelled, writhing and struggling. Steve felt the tendrils loosen and pulled himself away, launching himself back accross the room towards Danny.

"Steve, Grace, where's Grace," Danny shouted, clutching onto him. Steve put an arm around him and held him close.

Grim moaned and writhed and shafts of light began to shine through him like rays of sunshine.

"What is this?" Grim gurgled and choked. "What have you done?"

He managed to twist himself to face Santa, his movements becoming weaker and the light shone brighter from within him.

"A special bond of magic," Santa told him. "One that can't be broken."

"No, no!" Grim cried out helplessly but he couldn't stop what was happening. The light got brighter and brighter and none of them could keep their focus on him. Danny buried his face against Steve's chest, feeling Steve's breath on his neck where he rested his face against him. they could only listen at Grims demise, the shadow creature moaning, lurching and yelling until the last. Even with their eyes closed they sensed the sudden explosion of light. It took a few seconds before they could open their eyes, blinking around them in a daze.

"Daddy, Steve," Grace said, hurling herself into their arms.

"Oh god Grace," Danny said, pulling her into his arms and holding her tight. He hadn't lost her. "Oh thank god."

Steve hugged them both in relief, heart pounding in relief having his family back again.

"You okay Bernard?" Santa asked as Bernard straightened out his hat and checked he had no broken bones.

"Yes Sir, you?" Bernard replied with a grateful nod.

"Think I'll live," Santa replied with a smile, a twinkle in his eye.

"Whoa, who's that?" Bernard asked suddenly, turning to look around them and seeing someone lying in the middle of the floor.

Bernards question got everyones attention and they all looked to where he was pointing. There in the middle of the floor lay a small figure, curled into a ball. Steve moved first, getting to his feet and approaching cautiously, realising as he drew closer that it was a child.

"It's a boy," Steve told them. He knelt down and patted the childs shoulder but the boy didn't move. Steve quickly checked for a pulse and detected one. "He's alive but he's weak."

"Who is he?" Danny asked with a frown. "Where did he come from?"

"Perhaps we can get out of here before we begin figuring out answers," Santa said, slowly moving to get to his feet with Bernard's help.

Without thinking Steve carefully and gently gathered the boy into his arms. He couldn't be any older than six or seven, he was thin and light to carry.

"How do we get out of here?" Danny asked as they all stood, holding Grace's hand tightly.

"This way," Santa said, instinctively knowing the way home.


	11. Legend Re-Born

**December 23rd**

When they arrived in the North Pole, safe and sound at last, there was a hubbub of activity. Firstly they were hurried off to the hospital to be checked over. Steve seemed reluctant to leave the boy in the hands of the Doctors, though a tough looking elven nurse chased him away when he lingered too long in the doorway.

"We'll make sure you're kept informed of his progress," she promised before disappearing.

Santa was tired and weak from the experience but no less jolly or happy. He quickly changed into a fresh suit, gave Mrs Claus lots of kisses before they joined everyone at the grand hall to begin piecing together the puzzle of what had happened.

"I was alone when he came for me," Santa explained. "He came in by the chimney, before I knew what was happening I was transported from here to there. But he used a lot of his strength and magic taking me. I think Grim's plan was to keep me there until Christmas had come and gone. He needed an escape and my not being here to deliver the gifts would have given him that chance. Can you imagine the upset, the dissapointments if I didn't deliver? All that negative energy would have fed into the Shadowlands and opened a way for him to move in the world freely."

"He didn't plan on a rescue mission," Bernard smiled proudly.

"I knew you'd come up with something," Santa smiled, slapping him on the shoulder. "Thank you Bernard, you're a good friend."

"Friend? Are you kidding? Without you, there'd be no Christmas. No Christmas means I'd be out of a job and I've worked hard to become head Elf of the workshop," Bernard replied, but he grinned happily at Santa.

"How did you defeat Grim?" Mother Nature asked as they listened to the story.

"Grace, care to tell that part?" Santa asked with a wink.

"Santa told me about how every snowflake is unique and special, no one is the same as another," Grace said, a little nervous considering the gathering of the legendary characters listening aptly. "We'd brought our snowflake with us. Santa told me it was made from special magic, created because of Danno and Steve. It represented us, as a family. Grim was all about darkness and being sad, lonely, bitter, the magic of our snowflake was all the opposite. Just needed to put it inside him and I knew he wouldn't be happy with a little girl standing up to him."

"So you got him angry enough to envelop you," Tooth Fairy grinned, always excited when there was action and adventure involved.

"Mhmm and then everything went bright and shiny," Grace grinned, laughing when Danny pulled her close and hugged her again.

"The mystery is who the boy is and where he came from," Steve frowned with a shake of his head. Since seeing him he couldn't get the boy off his mind, he felt the constant need to know how he was doing and if he was going to be okay. So far they were yet to be informed of his progress.

"I might be of assistance there," Cedric said, standing. "If I could meet him I suspect I can answer that question."

Before anyone could answer Cedric was heading for the door. For an elf over a thousand years old, he was spry and quick. They all stood as he reached the door and pulled it open. "Best not all come, you know how those nurses are, they wouldn't be happy all of us trudging into the hopsital. It's a tight squeeze as it is with all these humans around."

"You go, we'll wait here," Mother Nature assured them.

Danny, Steve and Grace stood, as well as Santa, Mrs Claus and Bernard. They all followed Cedric from the great hall and accross the large square in the middle of Elf city to the hospital which had had some adjustments made to put up with the various human visitors of the Claus' family members on occasion, just in case. Still, it was a tight squeeze and Steve had to bend low in some places to fit in through doors.

"We're here to see the boy," Cedric declared to the small elf nurse Steve had been faced with earlier. She looked at them all unamused.

"All of you?" She exclaimed.

"Yes," Cedric nodded firmly. "Is he awake yet?"

"No, he's sleeping," She informed him. "And really Cedric, do you think we can fit you all into the room at the same time?"

"I'll wait here," Mrs Claus smiled, sitting down.

"I'll wait too," Grace said, sitting down beside her. Bernard also stepped back, leaning against the wall.

"Very well," the nurse said realising the men were determined to get answers. "Come with me, be careful and be quiet."

She led them to the room and left them to see the boy after being promised they wouldn't try to wake him up. Cedric neared the bed and peered at him closely.

"Just as I suspected," Cedric sighed, "I wasn't sure I'd remember him but it's as if it was only yesterday -."

"But, how?" Steve asked, moving to the other side of the bed. "It's been so long, how is he still a child? And why did Grim have him?"

"I think he was Grim," Cedric pointed out. "Deep inside he was always the little lost boy, but he became so angry, so bitter, because of what happened that fateful Christmas Eve, that he became Grim."

"But look at him, he's so innocent," Steve said, stroking the boys hair gently. "He was only alone a few hours."

"Don't you remember when you're mom died babe?" Danny said gently, going to his side. "I remember when you told me about that day, when the police came to tell you. Remember how you felt in the days and weeks afterwards."

"And this child is born of magic, he is magic," Cedric reminded them. "That loneliness, fear, everything would have been maginified because of his origins. Especially on a night like Christmas Eve, when magic is so powerful in the world. A strange place, meant to be a new beginning, suddenly alone and abandoned. Santa went back for him but it was too late. Remember I told you how he found the home? Covered in black soot. The boy being born of magic would have been connected to both this world and the Shadowland's, he arrived through the chimney and through the chimney he escaped there."

"Do you think he'll remember?" Steve said, still stroking the boys hair. He looked so innocent and serene it was difficult to think he had become Grim. Steve felt the urge to protect him from those memories.

"We won't know until he's woken up," Cedric shook his head and shrugged.

"I'll have to ask you to leave now," the nurse said, re-appearing at the door way. "Please, he must rest."

~

They stayed in the pole that night, given guest rooms in the large mansion of the Claus' which seemed as busy as the workshop. Everyone seemed to come and go as they pleased. They tucked Grace up in her bed, saying goodnight before retiring to their own. Danny curled against Steve exhausted but Steve seemed reluctant to sleep.

"Steve, it's been a long few days, you should rest," Danny told him. "Want me to get some you some cocoa?"

"No," Steve replied, holding him close. "I'll sleep, I just can't stop thinking-."

"Hey, we're okay, we got out of it," Danny smiled against him. "Another story to tell the grandkids."

"Yeah I know, I meant about the boy," Steve replied. "Can't get him off my mind."

Danny twisted to look at him, seeing how Steve's brow furrowed as he thought. "Hey, you okay?"

"I just, feel drawn to him Danny," Steve said, looking at him with desperate eyes. "Don't you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Danny shrugged, rubbing a hand against Steve's chest.

"I don't know," Steve struggled to figure out the tug he felt inside or why his thoughts were constantly on the little boy lying in the hospital room. "Like he-."

Steve broke off, surprised at his feelings and his thoughts. Now that he thought it he was afraid to say it out loud or how Danny would react.

"Steve, you're not making much sense right now," Danny teased. "Spit it out babe."

"Like he belongs with us," Steve finished quickly.

Danny smiled and leaned in to kiss him gently. "Well of course he does. He's our baby."

"What?" Steve said in surprise, pushing Danny away enough to be able to look at him curiously.

Danny laughed and stroked his face with his hand. "Knew that as soon as I lay eyes on him. Take you this long to figure it out?"

"You didn't say anything," Steve said with a frown. "Wait - I don't understand. How is he - he's our baby?"

"Well duh," Danny shrugged, kissing him again and snuggling close. "Try and get some sleep. We'll go visit him first thing in the morning, maybe he'll be awake by then."


	12. The Lost Boy

**December 24th**

Steve had found it hard to rest, despite being exhausted from their ordeal. Danny slept peacefully all night but Steve fell in and out of a deep sleep restlessly. All he could think and dream about was the boy, the sense of him belonging rooting itself deeper and deeper inside of him. Early morning he gave up trying to sleep and left Danny in the large kingsize bed, pulling on clean clothes that had been found for them. Jeans, shirt and thick wooly jumper, sturdy black boots. He pulled on a hat and gloves he found in the cupboard and trudged out of the Claus home towards the square. Fresh snow had fallen but there were already new tracks leading too and from the Claus's and the Elf houses around. Nobody slept long this near Christmas and Steve reminded himself it was Christmas Eve. It was a wonder anybody slept at all.

"Morning," Santa said from behind him. Steve paused and turned around to find the spry, jolly man grinning nearby, a cup of cocoa in one hand and cookie in the other. He was sat outside a small 'cafe' which was already bustling with Elves coming to or from the workshop.

"Care to join me for breakfast?" Santa invited, waving a hand to one of the empty chairs at the table.

"Actually I was going to-," Steve started, but Santa gave him a look that told him he was being instructed to sit down. Steve bit his tongue and sat, an Elf quickly appearing with a mug of jug of cocoa, pouring the creamy thick liquid out for him.

"You're up early," Santa observed, setting a beady eye on him with expectation.

"I didn't sleep very well," Steve admitted, taking a sip of his cocoa and feeling it warm him from the inside out. "Couldn't stop thinking about - him."

Steve realised as he spoke he didn't know the boys name. That upset him strangely and he frowned. The boy needed a name.

"He's been lost a long time," Santa said quietly, a sadness in his eyes. "I only know of the miracle children myself through reading the history books here at the pole. And from hearing the odd story from the Elves, like Cedric and Bernard. There isn't enough magic in the world these days, not like back then. People believe, just not that deeply any more."

"What will happen to him?" Steve aske carefully, wrapping his gloved hands around the mug and avoiding Santa's eye. "Do you think he'll remember being Grim? Do you think he'll know what he did?"

"I don't think so," Santa shook his head. "I think magic created him, magic made him into Grim and magic saved him from that fate. Everyone deserves a second chance, he never had much of a first. It will be different this time around, he's already met his parents, however briefly."

Steve looked at him sharply at that, frowning, puzzled. He didn't understand why he felt like he did? Why Danny spoke about the boy like it was the most natural thing in the world to think of him as theirs already.

"I don't understand," Steve admitted with a shake of his head. "I don't know why I feel this way, how can he be ours? I think of him and I think, mine, he belongs to me. And I feel this huge need to protect him from what happened. I don't want him to remember."

"Then he won't remember," Santa assured him. "We legendary characters can protect him from those memories, you can help him make new ones."

"But how?" Steve asked stubbornly. "It doesn't make sense."

"Of course it doesn't," Santa laughed. "It's part of the magic plan. You heard the stories from Cedric. The children were delivered to the parents and just like that, a family was born. Nobody asked where the child had come from, they just knew he belonged. A gift treasured and cared for. You feel the way you do because you are his second chance. You and Danny, you've proven to each other and to everyone how you feel for one another, that you belong together. Do you think you're the wrong choice?"

"No, no I'm not saying I don't want him," Steve replied. "But Cedric also said the children were gifts for people who wouldn't ever have a chance to have children of their own."

"Think of it from a techinical point of view," Santa chuckled, waggling his eyebrows at him. "Physically, just the two of you, can you have children? With no outside help I mean."

Steve found it positively weird to be having a conversation about his sex life with Santa Claus and ducked his head with a small shake. "No, of course we can't."

"But you've thought about having children? You have Grace, you've often wondered what it would be like to have a child that's the both of yours," Santa continued. "Of course you love Grace, like your own. But she has a mother, a family outside of you and Danny that you aren't fully part of. The boy needs a family and the two of you, whether you've said it out loud or not, want that family. Fate, magic, it's chosen you to be his parents. Magic always finds a way."

"When can we take him home?" Steve asked eagerly, drinking the last of his cocoa.

"It's Christmas Eve," Santa winked and chuckled excitedly. "That's when all the presents get delivered safely. Speaking of which, I better make a move, we're behind as it is and I also have in-laws arriving. Lot's to do, lots to do. See you later Steve."

Santa stood, patting Steve's shoulder as he passed by.

"Yeah see you soon Santa," Steve replied with a smile. "And thank you."

~

Steve finished his cocoa and stood up, heading over to the hospital with a spring in his step. As he walked through the cosy halls of the hospital wing, where little more than scratches and brusied knees were tended (Elves were resilient creatures), a thought came to him that only a day or so ago, he might not even be there. He frowned and wondered how his life would have turned out if he hadn't been given that second chance. It didn't bear thinking about - no Danny, no Grace, no feeling of acceptance and being happy with who he was now. He would have still been teaching at the school, hiding away instead of doing what he should be doing, helping and using the skills he'd put years of training into, to good use.

As he reached the boys room he glanced around but there was nobody to stop him walking in. He paused in the doorway and looked over at the small boy still asleep on the bed. He looked so peaceful and innocent that Steve wondered how such a person had become Grim. Would he even remember his many decades as the shadowy creature who stole away children and people in the night to feed his own unhappiness? Steve shuddered and felt a stab of protection towards the child, he hoped he wouldn't remember. He didn't need to live with that guilt. 

Steve moved over to the bed and pulled up a chair. The hospital wing they were in had been specially adjusted for 'humans' seeing as Mr and Mrs Claus had a growing family as well as many visitors during the year. The boy seemed tiny in the human sized bed and Steve imagined he'd look much more at home in an Elf bed.

He looked at the child closely. Everything had happened so quickly the day before and being bustled out of the hospital room he hadn't had a chance to look at him properly. He had an angelic face, rosy cheeks, long nose, small mouth. A head of blonde hair that reminded Steve of Danny's. He reached out and gentled his fingers through it, thinking it had the same texture and daring curl to it that Danny always kept under control with product. He was thin, wiry, tall and Steve couldn't help thinking that was what he'd been like as a boy.

"I always knew you were an early riser, but this is early even for you," Danny said from behind him.

Steve drew back and looked over his shoulder with a guilty smile. "Couldn't get to sleep properly. Didn't like the idea of him being here all alone."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Danny agreed, drawing close and putting a hand on his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed him lightly on the forehead before looking at him with mild concern. "You okay babe?"

"Trying to get my head around everything," Steve admitted with a shrug. "It's all a bit unexpected. Yesterday we didn't know him, now it's like how did we exist without him?"

"It's a head trip," Danny nodded with a smile. "Only thing I can liken it to is when I first held Grace. You don't even realise you have the emotions, the capacity to have that much love and care for someone, that it was there inside just waiting for you to meet each other."

"You feel the same way about him?" Steve asked as Danny sat gently on the edge of the bed, reaching out and taking his hand.

"Yeah, I do," Danny nodded, giving a small laugh. "Like I said, it's a head trip. Don't you?"

"Yeah, yes," Steve said nodding his head quickly. "Guess I didn't know how to put it into words but yeah, just like that."

"It's overwhelming, I know," Danny assured him, squeezing his hand. "He's a cutie ain't he."

"Reminds me of you," Steve grinned, nodding.

"Really, I'd have said you," Danny laughed, looking the child over. "Apart from the hair. Guess I was that blonde when I was a kid, grew a little darker as I got older. But his face and frame are like you."

"And how is that even possible," Steve shrugged, trying to get his head around it. "I mean, think about it D, he was born over a century ago."

"I don't want to think about it," Danny shook his head, frowning. "All that time he spent, alone. He must have been so frightened."

Steve felt the same way, feeling the chill in his heart at the thought and a shiver ran through him.

"Well not any more," he determined firmly. "Things are different now."

They looked at each other and smiled, both feeling the parental urge to protect and nurture. Steve was finding it more a foreign concept than Danny, who was used to the feeling because of Grace.

"What are people going to say when we take him home?" Steve asked, looking from Danny to their boy again. "How are we going to explain?"

"We'll think of something," Danny assured him. "Say we adopted him, that it was on the cards for a long time but we didn't want to tell people."

Steve raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, Danny gave a small laugh and shrugged. "We'll work on it."

They both started as the boy stirred on the bed, rolling over onto his back with a small grimace, yawning sleepily and stretching. Both men fell silent and watched him wake up. He opened his eyes, blinking in the early morning light coming in through the window, taking in a deep breath and letting it out gently. His focus gently turned to his watchers, blue eyes which made Steve smile, they were the same hue as Danny's.

"Hi," the boy said eventually when nobody said anything. He gave a bashful smile and sat up on his elbows. His hair was unkempt, sticking up at weird angles.

"Hey kiddo, how'd you feel?" Danny asked him.

"Sleepy," the boy replied, grinning as he took in his surroundings. "I slept a long time huh?"

"Yeah, a long time," Steve agreed with a nod.

"Are we going home today?" The child asked, sitting up properly and putting a hand on Danny's arm.

"Tonight, yes," Danny informed him.

The boy grinned and looked at Steve with eager, excited eyes. "It's Christmas tomorrow. One more sleep."

"That's right," Steve replied, unable to keep from smiling. The boy climbed out from under the sheets enthusiastically before clambouring onto Danny's knee. Danny was surprised at the familiarity but automatically put an arm around him to hold him steady. The boy looked up at him with a solemn expression, then over to Steve.

"Are you my parents?" He asked them.

"Yes," Steve replied without a pause. "I'm Steve and this is Danny."

"And who am I?" The boy asked, lifting Danny's free hand and tracing his fingers with his much smaller ones, as if committing him to memory.

"You're, well, we haven't, I mean-," Steve began, realising the child didn't have a name yet.

The boy looked at him then up at Danny waiting for an answer.

"Well let's see now," Danny said, pulling him closer. The boy leaned his head on his chest. "How about Peter?"

"Peter?" The boy repeated. "I like Peter."

Steve smiled, having caught Danny's eye and his meaning. Peter, an apt name for a lost boy, named after the most famous of lost boys Peter Pan.

"Sounds perfect," Steve smiled, finding joy in the boys happiness at his newfound name.

~

Danny and Steve were delighted when the nurse arrived and informed them Peter was fine to leave the hospital with them. Clothes were brought and they got him dressed before taking him to explore Elf City.

"Danno, Steve," Grace shouted from accross the square where she was walking with Mrs Claus. She dashed over to them happily, right into Danny's arms who swung her up and gave her a squeeze before setting her down. Danny appreciated a day would come Grace wouldn't want public cuddles and kisses so he took advantage of every moment. Peter held Steve's hand and moved closer to him, looking at Grace shyly.

"Hi," Grace smiled to him. Danny had begun to see how she was changing as she got older, but it wasn't until she stood by Peter who looked no more than seven that he realised just how grown up Grace was becoming. "I'm Grace, your big sister."

Peter gave a shy smile, "Hi, I'm Peter."

"You want to come see the workshop," Grace said holding out her hand. "Mrs Claus was going to take me. It's Christmas Eve so there's lots to see."

"Can I go?" Peter asked, looking up at Steve.

"Yeah, of course," Steve grinned. "Stay with Gracie okay? We'll be right behind you."

Peter grinned and took Grace's hand, they ran back over the square towards Mrs Claus who had a small group of elves following her. Grace and Peter blended in with the group. Danny and Steve followed at a slower pace with contented smiles at the sight.

"You realise we have nothing at home for him," Danny surmised as he put an arm around Steve's waist and leaned against him.

"I'm sure Santa can help us out," Steve smiled, sliding an arm around his shoulders as they walked. "Though somehow I get the feeling Peter won't be much bothered about gifts, just as long as we take him home with us."

They paused in the hallway of the grand workshop, hearing the hubub of activity beyond the doors which Mrs Claus and her group had passed through.

"Danny," Steve said as they paused, turning to face him properly. "I just wanted to say-."

"You already apologised, several times," Danny grinned, knowing where Steve was going with his line of thought.

Steve looked solemn and cupped his face in his palms. "There were a few moments when I knew what it was like to lose you. I was taken back to where we first met, saw you walking down the school corridor to come speak to me that first time about Grace. I was like, I dunno, a shadow, a ghost, you didn't see me. I never want to feel that empty again, it was frightening, like a giant void had swallowed up everything."

"I know," Danny replied with a grimace. "I felt that too. When you dissappeared, Grim got me then, took me to the caves. It was like I'd died and lost everything, you, Grace, our life together. Santa he kept me going, told me things weren't always what they seemed but it wasn't until you appeared again that I felt things were set right."

"I love you," Steve said, making Danny smile. Steve said it all the time, especially after they'd argued. Danny didn't say it as much, not that he loved Steve any less, but he knew because of Steve's past and his issues that saying it out loud was more important to him.

"I love you too," Danny grinned, letting Steve pull him in for a kiss.

"Ahem," Bernard interrupted loudly from behind them. "Please, take it to the corner guys, we place mistletoe there for a reason. We need these halls clear, we're about to start moving the presents."

Danny snorted and Steve pulled him safely out of the way as the doors suddenly burst open and a troop of elves began marching through pushing or pulling trolleys. Steve backed Danny into the far corner away from the hustle and bustle and silenced Danny's protests about the crowd of passers by, by placing his mouth firmly over his. Above them a sprig of mistletoe witnessed the kiss and bloomed at the tender delight.

~

The rest of the day was magical, creating memories as a family as they explored Elf City in it's glorious wonder. The visited the Reindeer flock, a large group protected by the elves, born of magic and used around the year to help the elves get from place to place. The main group of course were having their final groom and being readied to pull Santa's sleigh.

They had lunch in the square outside the small bistro, gulping down hot vegetable soup, with huge chunks of bread. Then they nibbled on gingerbread as they went on a walk that took them to the outskirts of the city to huge snow fields that went on for miles. They joined a group of elves sledging on the hills then set to work building a large snowman, before a snowball fight ensued. At first it was just the four of them, Danny and Grace against Steve and Peter, before the elves joined in and soon a merry army on both sides had set up defences. Eventually it was a free for all, Jack Frost creating some mischeivous fun for everyone before the light began to dim. The elves all dashed off towards the city, aware it was soon time for Santa to set off and Steve and Danny realised it was getting late.

"Time to go," Steve declared having surrendered to Grace who had pounced on him and half buried him under a pile of snow as they laughed and rolled around.

"Aww, do we gotta go?" Peter whined at Danny who had stood up and was brushing himself down.

"Sorry kiddo," Danny shrugged with a laugh, wondering where kids got all their energy, he was beat. He walked over to Steve and held out a hand, pulling him to his feet. "Santa's our ride, we should hurry or we'll be left behind."

Grace giggled and ran ahead, Steve and Danny holding hands as they started heading back towards the bright lights of the city. Danny realised Peter wasn't beside them and paused, looking around to see the boy standing looking upset.

"C'mon Pete, let's go," Danny said, holding out a hand to him.

"I don't want to go, I want to stay here," Peter yelled, turning and running in the other direction. He didn't go very fast, the snow was thick underfoot and he was dressed in too many layers.

"Peter," Danny shouted after him and Steve rested a hand on his shoulder. 

"I'll get him," Steve said quietly, before trudging over the snow towards their son. 

Grace came back and took Danny's hand with a worried face, "He okay Danno?"

"Yeah," Danny said, understanding just why Peter was now crying. "Just something I said. He's afraid of being left behind again."

Grace leaned against him, pulling his arm around her and holding his hand, watching as Steve followed Peter towards the snowman they had built together. Steve caught up with Peter who was sniffling and trying to run still. Steve reached out and grabbed him, falling to his knees behind the boy and pulling him into his arms.

"It's okay Peter, it's okay," Steve soothed and the little boy cried against him.

"I don't want to go," Peter said, his little body shaking in Steve's embrace. "I don't want to be left behind somewhere alone again. Can't I stay here, please?"

Steve held him tighter and hushed him gently, rocking him in his arms. "Course you can, you don't have to go anywhere you don't want to go. But Peter, if you stay here, that means you won't be with us."

"But you could stay too," Peter said, pulling back and looking at Steve with red watery eyes and pouting mouth. "You and Danno and Gracie. Why can't we stay here dad?"

Steve felt something light up inside him. They'd spent the whole day with Peter, but he hadn't called him dad before. 

"Because we have a life outside of this place," Steve smiled at him. "A life you are part of now. We have people who we want you to meet, places we want you to see. We want to see you grow up, we want to see who you become. You're our boy Peter, our baby, you aren't alone any more and I don't want you thinking that you are."

Peter grimaced again and cried fresh tears, putting his arms around Steve's neck and not fighting as Steve stood up with him in his arms, petting him with a hand on his back.

"I know baby I know," Steve soothed gently. "Come on, let's get you home."

~

They joined Santa in the square, where all the elves had gathered to wave him off. Mrs Claus gave them all warm hugs, Bernard shook hands and pinched Grace's cheek before giving Peter a cheeky wink. They climbed onto the sleigh, Grace sat by Santa and Santa's son, Buddy sat on his other side. Steve and Danny took the back seat with Peter snuggled between them.

"Ready?" Santa grinned, giving Grace a wink and handing her the reigns. "Care to get us started little lady?"

"Yeah!" Grace said, taking the reigns eagerly.

Grace jiggled the reigns and said loud and clearly, "Now Dasher, now Dancer, now Prancer and Vixen,-"

"On Comet, on Cupid, on Donner and Blitzen," Buddy finished with a flourish, laughing happily as the sleigh began rising into the air and the Elves all cheered.

There was a steady vertical lift before the sleigh took off at speed, flying up and taking them further towards the exit of the magical dome that covered the elf city. Peter and Grace squealed in delight as they raced through the night. As they straightened out over the clouds, Santa took back the reigns, getting them on course and letting Grace snuggle in under his arm as Buddy handed out cookies. Steve and Danny sat back to enjoy the ride and Peter fell asleep contentedly between them.


	13. A Family Christmas

**December 25th**

"Daddy, Steve, it's Christmas!"

Grace pounced onto the bed between them and jumped up and down. "Wake up, wake up! You should see all the presents. Come see, there's so many!"

Grace landed on Danny and shook him. "Wake up Danno."

"I'm awake, I am!" Danny surrendered, yawning and stretching. Grace lay against his chest and gave him a squeeze and a smile.

"Merry Christmas daddy," she giggled as he put his arms around her and tickled her sides gently.

"Merry Christmas monkey," Danny replied with a laugh.

Grace managed to pull herself out of his arms and flung herself at Steve who let out a 'oof' of surprise. "Rise and shine Steve, it's Christmas!"

"So I heard," Steve replied with a grimace as she poked his belly before hugging his chest also. Grace laughed and clamoured upwards, kissing his nose. 

"Merry Christmas pop," She smiled as he hugged her back.

"Merrry Christmas Gracie," Steve replied before she climbed over him and got the floor. 

"C'mon you guys," she rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Here," Danny said, rolling over onto his side and leaning over Steve to hand her his phone. "Go call your mom, we'll be right there."

Steve's arms found their way around his waist and Danny smiled, looking at him. "Hey there."

"Hey," Steve grinned. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Danny replied, going to pull away and finding Steve reluctant to let go. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah what time did we get back?" Steve frowned. He remembered leaving the pole, he remembered going from place to place delivering gifts, they had visited a few countries and continents before reaching Hawaii. He didn't remember getting to their house or how he'd gotten to bed.

"No idea," Danny shrugged. "We better move before Miss Gracie tells us off."

Steve relinquished his hold of him and they rolled out of bed. Danny used the bathroom first as Steve pulled on a t-shirt and wandered sleepily around the room. As Danny appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, scrubbing a hand through his hair they both looked at each other with frowns.

"Where's Peter?" Danny asked, finding it strange the boy wasn't up and about.

Steve shrugged and out onto the landing, finding Grace sitting on the stairs talking to her mom.

"Grace, where's Peter?" Steve asked her.

"He's still asleep," Grace informed him, before continuing her conversation with Rachel.

Steve's brow furrowed as he glanced about. He and Danny walked along the landing to Grace's room, but the boy wasn't in there. Grace walked past them, rolling her eyes at them and giving a shake of her head, still talking to her mother and reminding Danny a lot of Rachel in her mannerisms as she walked ahead of them to the door to the spare room. It was a box room, used for storage and a dumping ground mainly for unused items. Steve hurried to it, surely Peter wasn't sleeping amidst all of their junk. He opened the door, halting suddenly, Danny on his heels. The room was completely tranformed, a small bedroom, complete with furniture, shelving and lots of toys. The bed was under the window and a small lump was hidden by the covers.

Steve felt a sigh of relief and went to the bed, pulling back the sheets to assure himself it was Peter under there. The boy was sleeping soundly, the day and nights activites had him exhausted.

"Bye mom, love you, see you tonight," Grace said, ending the call and handing Danny his phone. "Can we go open presents now?"

"Sure, yeah," Danny smiled with a nod. "Go get them ready, we'll be right behind you."

Grace skipped off as Steve gently shook Peter awake. "Pete, wake up son."

Peter stirred, giving a stretch and opening his eyes, giving them a rub with the back of his hand. Steve smiled and pulled at him to sit up. "Morning champ, merry Christmas."

Peter smiled before yawning again and leaning his head against Steve's chest. Definitely not a morning person, just like Danny, Steve thought. He pulled the child into his arms and lifted him as he stood up. "C'mon, let's go see what Santa has left us."

"I need to pee," Peter informed him sleepily. Danny laughed and shook his head.

"No arguing with that," Danny pointed out. 

"Okay, bathroom first, then presents," Steve grinned, they made a pit stop at the bathroom, Danny going on ahead to join Grace and to make the coffee.

Peter was much more awake when Steve brought him down, Grace had put presents on the table. Danny and Steve couldn't help but be touched by the amount of presents that had been left for the kids, as well as what had been done for Peter's room. It was more than either of them could have ever imagined or afforded.

"Okay you two," Danny said as he sat on the couch by Steve, Peter and Grace both excitedly looking over the presents. "Have at it."

As the two children delved into the opening of presents, Danny and Steve watched happily. A large train set for Peter, new rollerblades for Grace. It took both Danny and Steve a moment or two to notice the new surfboards standing propped against the far wall, two adult ones for themselves, a small one for Peter. They had already purchased a new board for Grace as one of her Christmas gifts and it stood beside theirs, she'd been asking for a new board and needed one as she was getting bigger and more confident on the waves. Peter's was perfect for him to begin learning on. The kids also received new swimming gear, including wet suits and snorkels.

"This one has your names on," Grace said, handing them a box. A small envelope was attached and Danny took it, taking out the card.

"To Steve, Danny, Grace and Peter  
A special gift for a special family. Remember each one is unique, a reminder of how you were brought together. Treasure it always.  
Hugs and love  
Mr and Mrs Claus x"

Steve opened the box, revealing a snowflake nestled inside. It was different to their last one, more intricate, more delicate. Danny smiled when he saw what it was, Steve taking it out of the box and holding it up for the kids to see also.

"Can we hang it on the tree," Grace asked with a smile, leaning on Steve's knee. 

"Course, that's where it belongs," Steve replied with a nod, standing up. "Where shall we put it?"

"Up near the top, so everyone can see it," Peter suggested helpfully, pointing and standing on his toes.

"Right here huh?" Steve asked, receiving a nod from Peter. He tied it carefully to the branch and stood back. "Looks good."

Peter gave him a thumbs up before returning his attention to his many gifts. Steve knelt down beside him and they eagerly began making room to start laying out the train set. Grace climbed onto the sofa beside Danny and cuddled in contentedly. They spent the day as a family, Danny called his parents and everyone spoke on the phone even Peter, much to Danny and Steve's amazement. It was as if he'd always been part of their lives, Danny's parents didn't question his sudden appearance.

They ate lunch on the lanai, so much food they were stuffed full and lay out under the sun to recover. Then they hit the waves with their new boards, Steve taking Grace out to catch some bigger waves as Danny stayed in the shallows and let Peter play around on his. They found the boy could swim which was going to make it easy to teach him to surf. They then changed and Danny helped Grace pack some things, she'd be staying with Rachel through until New Years.

"Can I come over during the week?" Grace asked as she zipped up her bag. 

"You know you can," Danny nodded. "Any time."

"And you and Steve are coming to Mom and Stan's for New Years?"

Danny nodded again, a hand on her shoulder as they walked down the stairs, "Yeah, looking forward to it."

"Cool," Grace smiled, putting her bag by the door. Stan and Rachel were on the way to collect her.

Steve and Peter were watching Miracle on 34th Street and Grace and Danny joined them until there was a knock on the door. Steve paused the movie and gave Grace a big hug, kissing her cheek.

"Take care Gracie," Steve squeezed her. "Love you, dimple face."

"Bye," Grace giggled as he tickled her gently. "Love you too, stupid head. Bye Peter, I'll see you real soon."

"Bye," Peter said, going to her and giving her a hug. Grace laughed and hugged him back before going to the door with Danny. He opened it to find Rachel, Stan and Charlie on the doorstep. Rachel smiled and leaned down to give Grace a big hug and kiss as Stan shook Danny's hand, exchanging a Merry Christmas. Things were much more amicable than they once had been. Steve joined them, shaking hands with Stan and giving Rachel a kiss on the cheek after she hugged Danny, before ruffling Charlie's hair.

"Hello Peter, have you had a nice day? Did you get lots of presents?" Rachel smiled warmly, crouching down to give him a hug.

"Uh huh, I got a train set and a surfboard," Peter declared happily. "Daddy is going to teach me how to ride the waves."

Rachel laughed and kissed his cheek, handing him a large package, "Well Merry Christmas sweetheart. Here's a little gift from us."

"It's not little, it's huge," Peter grinned, taking the present into the room to open.

"Pete, what do you say?" Danny said as the boy crouched down to open it.

"Thank you Auntie Rachel, thanks Uncle Stan, thanks Charlie," Peter said enthusiastically as he ripped off the wrapping paper. "Aww look dad, trains for my set!"

Danny and Steve exchanged curious glances before looking at Rachel and Stan. Neither of them looked at all weirded out that Peter was there, or that they'd gotten the perfect gift to go with his train set.

"Oh and for you both," Rachel said, handing Danny a bottle of red wine, his and Steve's favourite.

"Thanks," Danny smiled gratefully. "Hey do you want to come in, sit down for a few minutes."

"Love to but Stan's parents are expecting us," Rachel apologised. "Ready darling?"

"Yes," Grace nodded. 

"Grace has your gift and Charlies," Danny pointed out as they began to leave.

"Thank you," Rachel replied. "Goodbye, bye Peter."

"Bye!" Peter shouted from behind them.

"You guys still coming New Years Eve?" Stan asked, taking Charlies hand as they went to go down the steps leading to the door.

"Yeah, we'll be there," Steve replied. "Have a goood evening, bye Charlie."

"Bye Uncle Steve, bye Uncle Danno," Charlie said, toddling precariously down the steps a little off balance.

"See you then," Stan replied with a smile, following his wife and step daughter to the car, Charlie skipping beside him. .

Steve and Danny waved them off before closing the door and frowning at one another. 

"First your parents, now Stan and Rachel, what's going on?" Steve questioned with a frown.

"I have no idea," Danny laughed, shaking his head as they sat on the sofa. He put his feet up and leaned against Steve, slotting under his arm comfortably. "And you know what, I don't care."

"Me either," Steve smiled, resting his chin on Danny's head. "Pete, you want to finish the movie?"

"Yeah," Peter replied excitedly, running to them and climbing onto the sofa, he lay next to Danny, resting his head on Steve's knee as Steve began the movie again.

When that movie finished, Steve put on 'It's a Wonderful Life', a classic that had become Christmas tradition to watch on Christmas Day evening. Danny liked that they had traditions, that Steve had found purpose and contentment in them when only a few years before he hadn't. Danny had fond memories of watching the movie with his grandmother. They weren't even halfway through when they found Peter had fallen soundly asleep.

"We should put him to bed," Danny declared, Steve agreed. Peter didn't stir much as Steve carried him upstairs and Danny expertly undressed him, a pro parent when it came to changing a sleeping child from clothes to PJ's. Peter barely moved and snuggled under the covers when Steve tucked him in and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight son, sleep tight."

Danny kissed him also, caressing his face before they left him to his dreams. They went back to the sofa and cuddled close, taking in the mess of the room as well as reminiscing over the small miracles of magic that had occurred throughout the day.

"Ever think it's all a dream?" Steve asked Danny as Clarence jumped into the water to save George from himself.

"Think that's the point of this part," Danny pointed out, thinking Steve meant the movie.

"No, I mean, our life, together," Steve corrected him.

"Well if it is, I don't want to ever wake up," Danny said, twisting to look up at Steve as he half reclined against him. "Lose you, lose Peter, no thank you."

Steve smiled and let Danny kiss him gently.

"People would never believe it would they," Steve laughed softly.

"No," Danny laughed also. "I don't think I'd believe it if I hadn't lived it."

Steve glanced at the tv as Clarence explained to George that it was as if he'd never been born.

"You think Bernard is our Clarence?" Steve pondered. Danny snorted and sat up, shaking his head.

"Bernard is no angel," Danny pointed out. "Giant elvish pain in the butt maybe, but no angel."

Steve laughed and shook his head, " Oh I hope he doesn't find out you said that."

"Me either, he can't take a compliment," Danny grinned, moving around.

"Where you going?" Steve frowned, having been enjoying the closeness.

"Just getting more comfortable," Danny pointed out, straddling his lap. "This is better."

"We never do get to the end of this movie," Steve smiled, sliding his hands around to settle on Danny's butt.

"George learns his lesson, the community rally around to save him, a bell rings, Clarence is winged and they all live happily ever after," Danny pointed out. "In a nutshell."

"Thanks," Steve laughed before pulling him in for a kiss. "You know I never used to believe in happily ever after."

"I never used to believe in a lot of things," Danny replied. "Now I figure anything can happen."

"Thanks for being my happily ever after," Steve whispered against his lips.

Danny kissed him warmly, pulling back to huff a breath over his lips, "Corny."

"You know it," Steve laughed in reply before kissing him again, hungry for more. "You're my Christmas miracle."

Danny laughed again against his mouth, their lips vibrating as they peeled apart, "Please stop."

"Make me," Steve challenged brightly.

Danny took on the challenge with determination.

~fin~


End file.
